This disclosure relates to methods and systems to generate a binarized representation of a document using a Flashed image of the document and a No-flashed image of the document.
There are many techniques for binarization of an image where the image is scanned and/or photographed. However, known techniques for binarization are not sufficient for low quality images obtained with many mobile device cameras, such as cell phones, smart phones, etc. In order to produce a better quality photograph/image using a mobile device such as a cell phone, the cell phone may be provided with a flash. However, the use of a flash to photograph a document often produces “hot spots” where the image is washed out or specular reflections from inked areas of the document produce strange results.
This disclosure provides techniques and associated exemplary embodiments thereof to produce a relatively higher quality binarization processing of a low quality image generated with a mobile device including a camera with a flash, where Flashed and No-flashed photographs of a subject are taken sequentially.